1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door assemblies, and more particularly, to a door assembly with an improved hook holding structure.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the washing machines wash laundry by using chemical dissolution, and mechanical impact. Of the washing machines, a drum type washing machine has a washing capacity larger than a pulsator type washing machine owing to a drum lying in a horizontal position in the drum type washing machine. Moreover, the drum type washing machine causes almost no problem of laundry entangling.
FIG. 1 illustrates a section of a related art drum type washing machine.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art drum type washing machine is provided with a cabinet 1, a tub, a drum 20, and a motor. The cabinet 1 has the tub 2 provided therein, and the tub 2 has the cylindrical drum 20 provided therein.
In the meantime, there is a door 100 rotatably mounted on a front of the cabinet 1. The door 100 has one side coupled to the front of the cabinet 1 with a hinge. The door 100 has a hook part 200 at the other side for fastening to a locking part 40.
FIG. 2 illustrates a related art door assembly.
Referring to FIG. 2, the door assembly is provided with a door frame 120, a hook part 200, and a door cover 110. The door frame 120 of an annular form has a door glass (900 in FIG. 1) on an inner side. The hook part 200 is provided at one side of the door frame 120 for fastening the door on the front of the cabinet. The door cover 110 is on a front of the door frame 120.
FIG. 3 illustrates a diagram showing a related art hook assembly of the door assembly.
Referring to FIG. 3, the door assembly is provided with a door frame 120, a hook 310, a spring 330, and supporters 210. The door frame 120 has an opening 230 for pass through of the hook 310, and the hook 310 has rotating shafts 320 at both sides. The spring 330 is fitted to the rotating shaft 320 for providing an elastic force. The spring 330 returns the hook 310 having turned in one direction for engagement with the door lock to an original position.
The supporting parts 210 are spaced a distance away from each other, and projected from the door frame 120, and have holes 220 for inserting the rotating shaft 320.
The related art door assembly is assembled according to the following process.
After inserting the hook 310 in the opening 230 in the door frame 120, one side of the rotating shaft 320 is inserted in the hole 220 of the supporting part 210. Because a total length of both of the rotating shafts 320 is greater than a distance of the supporting parts 210, the rotating shaft 320 is pushed in further along an insertion direction. In this instance, a space for inserting the other side of the rotating shaft 320 into the hole 220 in an opposite supporting part 210 is secured.
Accordingly, once the other side of the rotating shaft 320 is inserted in the hole 220, assembling of the door assembly is finished.
However, there have been cases when it is difficult to push in the rotating shaft in one direction further due to assembly tolerances, and the like. That is, there have been cases when a formation of room required for inserting the other side of the rotating shaft is difficult due to interference of the hook with an edge of the opening in the door frame.
Moreover, there have been cases when the rotating shaft breaks away from the hole when the hook of an assembled door assembly moves in left/right directions along the opening by an external force, such as vibration, or the like.